NuNcA DiGaS nUnCa
by HermioneWeasley0291
Summary: Esta es otra version de como James y Lily dos personas totalmente diferentes, terminan teniendo casandose y teniendo un hijo. Este es mi primer fic por fa leanlo!


Hola a todos los fanáticos de Harry Potter y todo lo que tiene que ver con el!

Espero terminar este fic y recibir muchos reviews no importan si son buenos o malos ya que de los errores se aprenden. Laura gracias por darme la página, corregirme y estoy segura que vas a saber de donde son los nombres nuevos!

Animo a los demas para que terminen su fic's!

Alguien me dijo que el pasto no siempre es verde del otro lado.

ATT: Hermione Weasley

DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO 

**-**Lily aquí llego otra estúpida lechuza por que no les dices a tus amigos que dejen de enviarte cartas!

No creo que te importe-dijo una chica desde arriba mientras bajaba del segundo piso con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una cabellera larga pelirroja.-y dame esas cartas ahora!

Lily le arrebato las cartas a su hermana.

_Hola Lily:_

_Queda muy poco de vacaciones te gustaría pasarte _

_Esta semana Conmigo? Aquí esta Susan así Podríamos ir al_

_callejón Diagon y reunirnos con los demas._

_Muchos besos y abrazos a tu mamá y tu papá._

_Clarisse Levine._

Que te llego, Lily?-le pregunto la Sra. Evans

Una carta de Clar y... -Lily abrió el otro sobre- la lista de útiles. Eh... Mamita, que linda te ves hoy, ese vestido azul te hace ver delgada...

Que quieres Lily...

Pero si tu sabes que lo que digo es verdad y esos zapatos me encanta – La Sra. Evans hizo un gesto- Esta bien, Mami sabes que entro en una semana al colegio... cierto?

Si y?...

Clar me pidió que si pasaba esta ultima semana con ella... ¿me dejas?

Déjame pensar...

Mamá mira nunca te he pedido nada...

Claro que si, si quieres te enumero primero...

No, no, no, no. Es decir algo muy importante para mi...

Claro que si Lily mira cuando...

Mamá!

Es una broma Lily claro que puedes ir!

Gracias mamá-dijo Lily abrazando a su mamá

Bueno pero cuando te vas? Si quieres te llevo

No mami tranquila puedo irme por la red flu

Oh! es verdad pero quiero que le envíes una lechuza pronto a Clarisse agradeciéndole la invitación y le dices que iras mañana

Pero... yo quería ir hoy

Lily, recuerda que hoy vienen unos viejos amigos de tu padre a cenar y sabes que el estaba esperando esta cena.

Claro! -dijo Lily golpeándose la frente- como se me pudo olvidar!

Si bueno Lily quiero que le envíes una lechuza avisándole a Clarisse que mañana vas a su casa por chimenea, organices tus cosas y... –la Sra. Evans consulto su reloj de mano- cámbiate que creo que se te hace tarde.

Te amo mami!-dijo Lily de nuevo abrazando a su mamá.

Lily subió a su habitación decorada con banderas rojas y doradas, fotos que saludaban y se reían y afiches de las brujas de Macbeth. Organizo su baúl y se dedico a escribirle la carta a su amiga.

_Clar:_

_Que tal todo por allá? Espero que muy bien, Mi mamá_

_También te manda muchos saludes. Mañana por ahí a las 10:00 AM_

_Llegare a tu casa por chimenea espero que no te moleste _

_Solo que es el medio mas rápido._

_Besitos a todos allá!_

_Lily Evans._

Muy bien creo que eso es todo.-dijo Lily releyendo la carta. La doblo y busco a la lechuza de su familia- Mama! Dónde esta Ludís?

No lo se Lily!- Respondió una voz desde el primer piso

Lily se asomo por la ventana y enseguida apareció una lechuza de color pardo.

Por fin apareces! Mira necesito que me hagas el favor de enviarle esta carta a Clarisse- decía Lily mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la lechuza- Espero que recuerdes donde es su casa.

La lechuza ululo y luego salió volando por la ventana Lily quedo viéndola hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad y luego empezó a cambiarse.

Lily! Baja! Ya llegaron!

Ya voy mamá...

Lily bajo las escaleras tan rápido que casi se cae.

Hola nena!-dijo el Sr. Evans abrazando a su hija- Te quiero presentar a mi amigo de toda la vida! El es Thomas Madden, -señalo un hombre de ojos verdes y alto- su esposa Alicia –una mujer muy elegante con una mirada hermosa de ojos pardos- y su hijo Ryan.-señalo a un chico que saludo tímidamente. A Lily se le hizo conocido. Tenia la misma mirada de su madre pero con el color de los de su padre. - Esta es mi hija Liliane.

Es un placer Liliane, no te imaginas lo mucho de ti que habla tu papá y oye tu otra hija?

Ah! Petunia, ella esta con su novio, últimamente nuestra relación no anda muy bien desde que... anda con ese tipo.

No tranquilo no hay problema

Bueno ya no mas charla vamos a cenar estoy segura que les va gustar-dijo la Sra. Evans. Y cuando salían todos hacia el comedor tomo a Lily del brazo- Lily quiero que hables con Ryan es muy tímido.

Estoy segura que lo he visto en algún lado...

Que dijiste?

Nada mamá

La cena que había preparado la Sra. Evans estuvo deliciosa y al terminar el postre todos pasaron a la sala.

Lily por que no le muestras la casa a Ryan?-dijo la Sra. Evans mirando a Lily con una mirada que ella ya conocía.

No no hay necesidad aquí estoy bien.

No claro que no

Si vamos Ryan (estoy segura que lo he visto) no hay nada de malo.

Bueno...

Lily se fue con Ryan hacia el jardín...

Ryan, te puedo hacer una pregunta'

Claro por que no

Nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar?

mmm... Claro en Hogwarts!

Sí?

Claro no eres la prefecta de Gryffindor?

Wait! Eres mago?

Crees que si no lo fuera sabría de Hogwarts?

Es verdad tienes razón pero... claro! ya me acorde tú eres el buscador de Ravenclaw!

Mucho gusto

Mucho gusto- respondió Lily divertida. Le alegro mucho de que podían hallar un tema para hacer una conversación.

Ese día, o más bien, esa noche, Los Madden se fueron un poco tarde y Lily quedo en encontrarse con Rían en Hogwarts. Le había caído bien... muy bien.

El siguiente día Lily se despertó muy temprano por la emoción que tenia de ir de nuevo al mundo mágico.

Lily quiero que me escribas siempre que puedas sí?

Si mamá...

y Liliane quiero que te vaya muy bien y me saludas a tus amigas.

Bueno papá

Petunia! Ven a despedirte de tu hermana no la vas a volver a ver hasta navidad ven a despedirte!

Pero a Petunia no le cuadraba eso: Despidiendo a una chica con un gran baúl y enfrente de una chimenea?

Que te vaya bien Lily!- dijo Petunia que apenas voltearon sus papas con una cara de satisfacción, ella hizo una cara de asco, Lily no le puso atención.

Se despidió de sus papas y se metió en la chimenea

Lily pensé que nunca llegarías!- dijo Clarisse, una chica ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

Si ya se te hacia un poco tarde- dijo Susan, ella tenia un cabello largo, liso y negro con ojos del mismo color.

Dejen de regañarme, me esperaba un hola Lily, te extrañábamos mucho, nos has hecho mucha falta! Pero que tal...

Ay ya-dijo Clar abrazando a su amiga.

Mas bien cuenta Lily¿Qué hay de nuevo?

No lo van a creer lo que paso anoche...

Lily le relato a sus amigas como conoció a Rían Madden y lo que sucedió en la noche anterior.

Que coincidencias de la vida ¿no?- dijo Susan después de que terminara Lily de hablar.

Alguien toco la puerta. Clar corrió a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado había un chico alto de ojos claros y cabello oscuro. Era Adam, el Hermano mayor de Clarisse.

Hola Lily! No sabias que habías llegado ¿como has estado?

Muy bien, gracias, Adam.

Adam le mostró una encantadora sonrisa a Lily, que cualquier chica dejaría derretida.

Chicas, mamá las llama a almorzar voy a avisarle que Lily ya llegó.

No tranquilo hermanito, no hace falta, ya bajamos.

Como quieran.

Adam salió cerrando la puerta.

Es verdad, tu mamá no la he saludado, mejor bajemos ya.

Lily, Clarisse y Susan bajaron y se encontraron con una niña de 4 años. Era Amy la hermana menor de Clarisse.

Hola lily!- dijo la pequeña abrazando a Lily

Cómo estas Amy? Cómo esta el Sr. Teddy?.

Mida aquí esta- dijo Amy mostrando un osito de peluche que se veía un poco... viejito y maltratado por decirlo así.

Veo que has seguido jugando con el.

Sip! Todos los días y el Sr. Teddy se ha portado muy juicioso.

Amy! Amy! –se oía decir a una mujer desde el comedor.

Amy! No te has comido toda la comida cierto, te escapaste otra vez?

Ehh... hedmanita es que oi la voz de Lily y quedia venid a saludala...y... edan sopa de veddudas.

Si pero eso te alimenta y mejor vamos a comer Amy, mamá te llama.

La Sra. Levine estuvo muy cordial en el almuerzo y se ofreció a llevarlas al día siguiente al callejón Diagon.

Que linda tu mamá! Es una muy buena persona y cocinera –dijo Lily que se llevaba un pastelito de chocolate mientras subían a la habitación de Clar.

Dime a mi, Lily, que llegue hace dos días y cocina delicioso creo que si yo fuera tu Clar seria la mas obesa en mi edad de Inglaterra.

Deja de decir bobadas Susan...-Pero Clarisse dejo de hablar al oír un raro sonido en su ventana.

PRA, PRA, PRA PUM!

Que fue eso Clar?

No lo se, Lily

Creo que fue en la ventana..

Susan corrió a abrir la ventana y enseguida entro una lechuza.

Que bueno! es la lechuza de James...-dijo Clarisse mientras entraba le lechuza.

Lechuza de QUIEN?- pregunto Lily asombrada

Estoy segura que oíste bien Lily, J-A-M-E-S-P-O-T-T-E-R

Clar, por que James te envía cartas?

Por que mejor no miramos...-Clarisse abrió el sobre que había quitado de la lechuza y empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Hola Clar:_

_Espero que estés muy bien. Estoy en la casa de James, _

_un pajarito me dijo que mañana irías al callejón Diagon._

Sirius, James, Peter y yo también vamos mañana que 

_te parece si nos encontramos allí en la Heladería a eso de las 3?_

Remus J. Lupin 

De cuando a acá eres tan amiga de los merodeadores y en especial de Remus?- preguntó Lily.

Quién será ese pajarito que les dijo?- pregunto Susan

Y como así que nos encontramos allí en la heladería a eso de las 3?-dijo Lily volviendo a leer la carta- Clar, que significa esto?

Tranquilas chicas, no puedo responder tantas preguntas al tiempo, miren, 1ro me he vuelto muy amiga de ellos por que mi mamá se conoció con la mamá de James creo que en un curso de cocina o algo así el cuento es que se volvieron amiguísimas y un día mi mamá me dijo que fuera con ella a la casa de una amiga y cuando llegamos me encuentro con estos tipos y en la casa de James Potter. Los demas se fueron a pasar vacaciones allá, pero me sorprendió fue que se portaron súper bien conmigo, en especial Remus, y nos hemos reunido varias veces en vacaciones antes de encontrarme con ustedes dos y además cuando los llegas a conocer te das cuenta que son diferentes y no como todo el mundo piensa. –dijo Clarisse de lo mas tranquila del mundo mientras que Lily tenia una cara de miedo.

Pero quien les dijo que íbamos a ir mañana al Callejón Diagon?

mmm... Claro mi mamá, como lo pude haber olvidado, me dijo que ella le iba a decir a la mamá de James para ir a comprar los útiles todos juntos y que ella necesitaba unos libros...

Perfecto, no puedo disfrutar acaso mis vacaciones sin el el acoso de Potter...

Lily son cosas que pasan nadie tiene la culpa.

Pero ustedes no son a las que se tiene que aguantar a el chico con el ego mas grande del mundo esta detrás de ustedes TODO el día

Lily cálmate, mírale el lado bueno a las cosas: este es el ultimo año en Hogwarts después de esto SI quieres no lo veras mas en tu vida!

Cómo que SI quiero?

Pues no se tal vez te gustaría volverte a ver con el...

Que piensas Susan?

YAAAAAAAAA! Que cosita ustedes dos. Mañana vamos a ir a el Callejón Diagon nos vamos a encontrar con los chicos y punto! No se habla mas del asunto.

Esta bien, no te enojes- dijo Lily.

Si tranquilízate Clar.

Creo que lo mejor es que nos acostemos a dormir el ambiente esta un poco tenso...

Lily se acostó a dormir, pensando en que su pesadilla empezaría desde el día siguiente, aunque en verdad podía ser un bonito sueño.

"Que se me esta pasando por la mente creo que empiezo a enloquecer" pensó Lily

Creo que hasta ahora voy muy bien espero sus reviews que me animen a terminar y seguir!

Suerte!


End file.
